splat_timfandomcom-20200215-history
Sploon: Return Of Jones
Sploon: Return Of Jones Is The Sequel To Splat Tim: Ninja And Is Considered One Of The Best Tim Games In Terms Of Voice Cast, Gameplay, And Of Course, Bringing The Pain And The Bullets And "Doing It." The Game Takes Place 5 Years After Splat Tim: Ninja Voice Cast The Grammy Award Winning Cast Of The Game * Videogamedunkey - Splat Tim * Leahbee - Agent 4 * Jontron - Sukhulemtho Jones * Sr Pelo - Evil Splat People / Enemies * Flamingo - Splat Barry * Pokimane - Splat Tonna * Epic Asian - Sheldon Gameplay The Gameplay Is One Of Return Of Jones's Strong Points. It Is A Third Person Shooter, With The Shooting Mechanics Fast Paced, Which Keeps The Game Flowing. Tim Can Slide Down Rails while taking out enemies, slo-mo sections are utilized, where the player will move around a cursor and fire at enemies in slo-mo, and sniper rifles are included not as a weapon, but as an item. it will lock onto up to 4 enemies, allowing tim to fire 1 shot at each enemy for an insta kill in quick succesion and then throw the now empty rifle over his shoulder. There Is Also A Game Mechanic Where Splat Tim Can Sideflip Over The Head Of An Enemy And Nail Them In The Head With His Gun. It is open world, but to progress you must beat the boss of each area. Story The game begins as a black screen, with sounds of gunfire and explosions. The screen flashes white, to reveal a destroyed inkopolis with flames and dead splat people everywhere. next is a part that caused people everywhere to yell "mom get the camera". Splat Tim, Having Safely Returned Splat Barry To His House After The Events Of Splat Tim: Ninja, Is Now Standing Atop A Tower. It Is Then Revealed Who The Voice Actor Of Tim Is: Dunkey. Splat Tim Looks Down At The Chaos. "My Mom Always Told Me Life Was Like A Box Of Chocalates." Splat Tim Then Jumps Down And Lands In The Middle Of The Chaos. "In That Case," Splat Tim Pulls Out His GLOCK 19. "I Wanna Be A Caramel Chocalate." Tim Shoots A Bunch Of Evil Splat People, Who Respond With The Sr Pelo Scream (Since Sr Pelo Voices The Enemies) and then they die. The Tutorial Begins. After The Tutorial, Splat Tim Slides Into Cover Behind A Car Next To Splat Tonna. Splat Tonna Asks Tim "Where Have You Been, Deadass?" Tim Responds With "Saving Splat Barry." "Well, While You Were Gone, Sukhulemtho Jones Took Over!" A Cover Shooter Begins. After The Cover Shooter, Tim Gets In The Splat Copter With Tonna And Begins Flying Over Sukhulemtho Jones's Tanks. You Then Play As Splat Tonna At The Minigun At The Door Of The Helicopter. After Shooting All The Tanks, Sukhulemtho Jones Flies His Plane Into The Helicopter, Knocking Splat Tonna Out Of The Helicopter To Her Death(Dies 2 times wow). The Plane Impact Doesn't Damage The Heavily Armored Helicopter Though, And Then Sukhulemtho Flies Underneath Tim. Tim Runs To The Door Of The Helicopter And Jumps Down Onto The Top Of Jones's Plane. Jones Puts The Plane Onto Autopilot And Jumps Up The Top To Fight Tim. Jones Pulls Out A Uzi Before Tim Can React And Shoots Tim In The Leg, Sending Him Plummeting Down Into The City. Jones Laughs Maniacally As His Plane Flies Off Into The Distance. 5 YEARS LATER Earlier.... Tim Wakes Up In The City. It's Back To... Normal. Sheldon Is Standing Above Tim, Looking Down At Him. "Splat Tim, You Were Dead, But Then I Put Us Back In Time 5 Years. We Need To Stop Sukhulemtho Jones From Taking Over The World!" And With That, The Game Begins Bosses * Inkopolis Boss, Giant Funky Kong Mk-2: Funky Kong With A Metal Arm. First, Funky Will Get a Minigun Arm. He Will Fire At Splat Tim, The Target Area Marked By A Red Circle. Tim Will Have To Run Around And Dodge, But If Using An Automatic Weapon, Can Shoot At Him While Running, But That Will Only Do a small Amount Of Damage. After 13 Seconds, Funky Will Slam His Arm Down. If Splat Tim Dodges, He Can Then Run Up Funky’s Arm And Shoot His Head. This Will Repeat Until Funky’s Health Is Depleted. * Octo Valley Boss, Splat Tonna: Splat Tonna’s Death Was Reversed When Sheldon Turned Back Time, But The Goggles That Mind Controlled Her Were Repaired. In The First Phase, Splat Tonna Will Fire At Tim, Then Flip Up To A Raised Pillar And Throw Down Grenades That Will Do A Ton Of Damage If Tim Is To Close When They Detonate. Tim Will Have To Shoot Her While She Is On The Pillar To Deal Damage. This Will Repeat 3 Times But With Slight Variations. On The Second Time, Splat Tonna Will Shoot The Grenades To Instantly Detonate Them If Splat Tim is To Close When they fall. The Third Time, Tonna Will Throw A Kama Chain Down, And If It Hits Tim, He Will Be Pulled Up To Tonna Who Will Punch Him, Doing Moderate Damage. The Fourth And Final Time, Tonna Will Do All Three. After Enough Damage, Tonna Will Snap Out Of The Mind Control And After The The Game Is Beaten, will be a playable character. * Deep Sea Metro Boss: Inner Agent 3: Inner Agent 3. * Sea Urchin Underpass Boss, Man-Ray: Man Ray Will Begin By Pulling Out A Katana And Lunging At Splat Tim. Tim Will Have To Use The Block Kick As Soon As Man Ray Is About To Slash Tim To Stun Him. Once He Is Stunned, Man Ray Will Be Open For Attack. Once He Is Attacked, He Will Jump Back And Start Unloading A Minigun Until The Clip Runs Out. The Whole Process Will Repeat Until Man Ray Is Dead. * Final Boss, Sukhulemtho Jones: Jones Will Send Out Some Evil Splat People That Tim Will Have To Take Out. The Jones Will Flip Down And Set Up Some Sentries. He Will Flip Between Sentries. Tim Will Have To Shoot Jones While He Is Flipping Between them to do Damage, and once he does, the sentry That Jones was flipping to Will explode, sending him flying back, and the. The other one will explode, sending him sprawling to the ground. Then, Tim will get out a dual uzi. Tim Will Have To Outrun His Shots, And Get Some Shots Of His Own In Too. After Enough Hits, Jones Will Grunt in anger, and then lunge towards Tim with a combat knife. Tim must dodge, and if he gets hit, it’s an insta kill. After, Jones Will Be Tired Out. Tim Must The Walk Over And Attack, But Instead Of Firing, Tim Will Stomp On Jones. Jones Will Say “No. No. This Can’t Be. I AM THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM! NOT CLEAN SPAC, NOT SPLAT TONNA, NOT YOU, ME!!!” Jones Will Then Get Up And Use His Tine Powers To Send You Back In Time So You Fight Each Boss Again In Hard Mode. After You Beat Them, Having Used All His Power, Jones Will Collapse On The Ground. Tim Will Walk Up To Him And Point A Pistol At His Head. Jones Will Say His Final Words. “fuck you splat Tim...” Tim Will Fire And the screen will go black. after beating the game, Tim can switch between timelines. 2nd timeline The alternative timeline has 3 levels with 4 stages,this stage takes place in the normal timeline where Sukhulemtho Jones wages a civil war in Inkopolis * Ruins * I can Give you the D * YouTube Island Trivia * Dunkey Was Supposed To Voice Tim In Ninja As Well, But He Was Swapped For Reggie At The Last Second * Hideo Kojima Actually Did Only Level Design. Reggie Coded The Game And Everything. * Because Of The Fact Above, There Is A Poster That Says "My Body Is Ready" Hidden In An Alleyway. * There Is Also A Poster Confirming Reggie Will Be In Dong Dong Never Die 5 * A&W Wanted To Sponsor The Game. Reggie Said No, But Instead Added A Restaurant Called "Mashdonalds: I Enjoy that" As A Spoof Of "MacDonalds: Im Loving It" * In The Games Files, There Is A Sprite Of Dunkey Doing The Sr Pelo Spooky Month Dance. * There Is Also A Texture That Was Probably Meant To Be A Floor Texture For The Scrapped Level Only Known As The_D_Level_5 * The_D_Level_5 was probably an extra fifth level for the area by the name of "I Can Give You The D" Which Was Also Scrapped, But The Other 4 Levels Of "I Can Give You The D" Are in the alternative timeline * I Can Give You The D Was An Area Put In By Dunkey When Reggie Wasn't Looking. Category:Games Category:New Series Games Category:Dunkey Age